In sports or other activities, there are many situations in which it is necessary, but impractical, to maintain clean hands. For instance, when playing a round of golf, it is fairly common for players to get mud, food or other liquids on their hands. However, access to bathroom facilities is typically inconvenient or impossible. Similarly, the same issues can arise when participating in other outdoor activities, such as fishing, playing tennis, camping, hunting or other similar activities, which require a person to be away from bathroom facilities for an extended period of time.
Currently, portable devices do exist which assist in the maintenance of hygiene in environments where such facilities are not readily available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,989, issued to Saraceni on 13 Oct. 1998, discloses a combination dispenser comprising both a cleaning solution and a towel dispenser. See, Saraceni, Abstract. Generally, the Saraceni reference provides a portable means by which a person can use a cleaning solution, complete with a means for wiping up any excess.
However, the Saraceni reference does not disclose a means for which the used paper towels can be disposed of properly. Further, it does not protect the towels from outside factors, such as rain and snow. Finally, the dispenser in the Saraceni reference does not provide for the downward expelling of the cleaning solution—an aspect that is impractical when considering the potential use of hygiene, as well as preventing wasteful use of the cleaning solution.
Therefore, the need exists for an apparatus that allows one to maintain proper hygiene that overcomes the disadvantages stated above.